


Reflections

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Winterhawk Bingo 2019-2020 [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween prompt, M/M, Vampires, WinterHawk Bingo 2019, photographer/model au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Bucky is a vampire and he hasn't seen his reflection in over 70 years, this breaks Clint's heart. Surely there is something he can do.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk Bingo 2019 Photographer/Model AU  
My Tumblr is Sporadic-fics

Steve was laid on the couch with his wrist pressed to Bucky’s mouth, his eyes closing as exhaustion from the earlier battle against aliens took its toll on his body. His friend stroked his arm softly to give comfort as he drank his blood, it was warm and he could feel his light burns from the sun beginning to heal. It was only when Bucky heard a soft snore that he pulled away, he knew it wasn’t him drinking Steve’s blood that made him so tired, he knew that it was how tiresome the battle had been for the man, especially given that Steve’s PTSD kept giving him awful nightmares for weeks on end. Tony was pretty much ready to give Steve a sedative so when he saw him curled around Bucky and sleeping, he smiled softly and nodded his head to Clint in parting, his eyes subtly sliding to the two war veterans. 

Clint knew that Tony wanted him to take a photo of the pair and he smiled in return as he pulled up his camera, focused and snapped a photo of them. Bucky clearly heard the sound of the camera taking the photo but he didn’t move, instead, he just wrapped around Steve and gave Clint a sad smile knowing that he would never be able to see the photo with him in it. After all, a vampire's reflection didn’t show up in photographs or mirrors.

If that didn’t break Clint’s heart then nothing else would. Clint hated that Bucky couldn’t see his reflection, how he would sometimes trace his own face with a finger and murmur how he remember it looked like. Clint remembered how Bucky had gone to Steve and asked him what colour his eyes were, his face had crumpled when Steve described them, how they were icy blue. Bucky didn’t believe him until Steve had spent days perfecting the colour and painting his eyes so he could show Bucky. Bucky had just responded with ‘were my eyes always this cold?’. 

So Clint had done his research, looking for every possible way to capture Bucky’s reflection. He had found a mirrorless camera and it wasn’t all that different to Clint’s all DSLR camera so Bucky didn’t have any idea that it could potentially capture his reflection.

While Bucky and Steve slept on the couch, Clint opened his laptop and inserted the memory card so he could finally look at the images (he never looked at the gallery of photos on the camera). Clint swallowed down coffee to try and ease his nerves while the photos loaded, he really wanted the photos to show Bucky so he could print them into a book and give it to him. 

He gasped at the first photo that loaded: it had Bucky in it and he looked stunning. Bucky was sat at a coffee shop drinking some coffee, the sun glowing against his skin and he was looking at Thor intently. Clint liked that image, it was so mundane. He also liked the fact that he knew Steve had forced him to put layer upon layer of sun lotion on so his skin wouldn’t burn even though his skin wouldn’t unless he was out in direct sunlight for hours on end.

The next photo was taken from Clint being in the air vents and Bucky was sat across from a mirror, pointedly ignoring it, with his fangs sticking out. It was only after taking the photo and seeing the sadness in Bucky’s eyes that he turned his camera off, jumped from the air vents and sat next to Bucky letting the other man lean into him.

After Clint looked through them all, deleting the bad ones (which he hated to admit were bad seeing as Bucky was utter perfection) he sent them off to get printed into a book. He wanted to tell Bucky that his reflection showed up but a selfish part of him wanted to continue taking these sneaky photos because he knew that if Bucky knew that his reflection showed up then all the photobombs and funny faces Bucky did would soon stop but he knew it would be the right thing to do.

In the three days it took for the book of prints to arrive, Clint continued to take photos. They weren’t all of his vampire friend, there were some of Nat (who scowled when she noticed him) and Thor (who beamed at him) and Clint enjoyed being sneaky and taking photos around the compound. 

The book had arrived early in the morning and Clint had paced back and forth in his room all day, wondering how to give it to Bucky. Luckily, Bucky came to him. It was late, no one was in due to the team going out to dinner (Clint ditched it because of his anxiety and Bucky stayed behind because he wasn’t really feeling like socialising) and Bucky needed blood.

“Clint?”

“C’mon in Buck!”

Clint was laid on his bed, the book clutched to his chest, when Bucky wandered in. Bucky was tense and kept his distance, even when he had gone to sit down next to Clint he kept to the farthest corner of the bed. Clint turned his head to see Bucky and he was met with a pale, exhausted face staring at him, his hair falling into his eyes as little shudders fell over him.

“Bucky?” Clint sat up, placing the book to his side, out of the way of Bucky. “You need blood, huh?” 

Bucky’s mouth parted, his fangs peeking out and he nodded, his eyes slightly out of focus. Clint patted Buck’s cheek lightly, leaving his wrist hanging in the air so Bucky could grab it. Bucky nuzzled the wrist with his nose, murmuring a thank you before biting down. Clint watched as colour returned to Bucky’s face, how his skin flushed and his eyes became less red, it was almost hypnotic and was over all too soon.

Bucky pulled away and eyed Clint’s neck, licking his lips. Before Clint could blink, Bucky straddled his hips, his finger stroking along Clint’s neck feeling at the pulse.

“Can I?”

Clint nodded so Bucky knelt down, kissing the pulse point on Clint’s neck before gently pressing down with his teeth. Clint had let Bucky bite him several times before, he had been bitten all across his arms and even on his leg but this was something he had never experienced before. This felt exhilarating, his back arching up and his eyes rolling back. Bucky clearly enjoyed it too with how he clung to Clint’s shoulders, small moans escaping him. 

When Bucky pulled away, licking the area he had bitten clean, he sat next to him with his chest heaving and his fists clenching at the sheets underneath him. 

“Thank you, Clint.”

“No problem at all.” Clint blinked slowly up at Bucky, watching how his expression went from grateful to one of confusion, his face starting to blur at the edges.

“Shit Clint,” Bucky stood up, his careful fingers grabbing his jaw so Clint would focus on him. “I will be two minutes okay. I need to get you a drink and some food.”

Before Clint knew it, Bucky was back by his side with a glass, a carton of orange juice and a sandwich. He pulled Clint up so he was sat against the headboard before pouring a glass of orange juice for him. Clint didn’t take the drink, stubbornly tilting his head away, “It isn’t coffee.”

“No shit,” Bucky looked down at Clint’s lap, making the decision to sit on it and press the glass against Clint’s lips. “Drink up, buttercup.”

Clint rolled his eyes but drank it down, his hand grabbing loosely at the cold glass. After he had finished the drink Bucky pressed the plate with the sandwich to Clint’s hands, taking the glass away to refill it. He kept doing this until the orange juice had all been drunk and the sandwiches were finished.

“You are such a mother hen, Buck.”

“Can you blame-” Bucky’s attention was stolen away from Clint to the book beside him. “What is that?”

A bright blush swept across Clint’s cheek as Bucky looked at him with his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy so Clint pushed the book towards him. 

“Have a look.”

Bucky pulled back slightly, still on Clint’s very comfortable lap, so he could place the spine of the book against Clint’s broad chest. He fingered the scrawl on the cover of the book, enthralled seeing his name in gold before he slowly opened the book.

Bucky’s eyes widened seeing a man in photos he hadn’t seen in over seventy years. He knew it was him, something so achingly familiar about how the man looked in the photos made his memories come back at once. All of a sudden he could see himself in the reflections of mirrors in his memories, he could remember how he would comb his hair back during the wars- he would comb it that much with anxiety he was surprised he hadn’t gone thin. Judging by the photographs that Clint had taken of him, he hadn’t gone thin at all.

“Holy shit,” Bucky grinned at Clint and turned the page. “I’m hot! I am this hot and that is without a mirror. No wonder Stevie looks at me all proud.”

Bucky looked at one photo and it was of him and Clint, it was a selfie that Bucky had decided to photobomb and he loved it. It was carefree and they had the biggest grins Bucky had ever seen.

“Why didn’t you tell me about my reflection?” A flicker of hurt crossed his face.

“I wasn’t sure until I checked the photos the other day. I wanted to print them and give you the book before I told you, I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

Bucky nodded, continuing to look through the photobook, studying each photo intently.

“I can’t tell you how much this means to me, Clint.” Bucky smiled at him greatly as he leant forward and pressed his cool lips against Clint’s warm cheek.

“I kept seeing you look at the mirror all sad because you couldn’t see yourself. I hated how you looked at people when they had taken a selfie and were looking at it on their phone because you couldn’t do that.”

Bucky looked at him, licking his lips self-consciously before stroking his hand down Clint’s face to grab at his chin. There were questions swimming in Bucky’s eyes so Clint nodded, flicking his eyes down to Bucky’s lips and back up to meet Bucky’s.

Clint didn’t expect Bucky to be such a soft kisser but he was. He was gentle with how he held Clint’s face in his hands, how he delicately rolled his hips into Clint’s and how he let Clint take control of the kiss. It was nice, how Bucky tasted of fresh mint and moulded to his body perfectly.

Clint was the one who stopped the kiss, moving so his head rested in the crook of Bucky’s neck, his chest burning from the intensity of the kiss. His face felt like it was on fire from the blush covering it.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Clint brushed his thumb along Bucky’s bottom lip, chuckling when Bucky nipped at it teasingly. “I’ll take so many photos of you, you will get so sick of it.”

Bucky rubbed his forehead against Clint’s, “Never.” 


End file.
